


Peridot's and Anon's Camp Pining Day

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Popcorn, Soda, crisis adverted, movie day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon invites his friend Peridot over to watch Camp Pining Hearts.





	Peridot's and Anon's Camp Pining Day

>Peridot jumped up and down excitedly as she entered Anon's room."Oh my stars, I can't believe you have the ultra super extended cut edition of Season one of Camp Pining Hearts! My desire to see it is impossible to measure.!"  
>Anon smiled at Peridot as he pulled the unopened box set from a plastic shopping bag, along with two sodas, one cherry and one grape. "I know you've been looking forward to this. Pick whatever soda you want, I'm going to get us some popcorn. Be right back!"   
>Anon walked out of the room, leaving Peridot alone, sitting on his bed next to the box set. She gently picked the box up, holding it gently, as if it was the most valuable object on Earth. She ran her hand along the outside of the box, the plastic crackling a bit as it bunched up and released from under her fingers.   
>Peridot smacked the side of her head as she thought of something. "You clod, I should have brought a camera to record my superior reaction to the unseen scenes! M-maybe Anon has a camera we can use."   
>She turned her attention back to the box set, still wrapped in plastic. Her anticipation was building. "Surely Anon won't begrudge me for releasing the box from it's plastic imprisonment. I'll just......"  
>Peridot tore the plastic coating off the box set with glee, smiling widely as she held the thick box in her hand. "I really should wait for anon before I open this further......then again, he might be glad I got it ready!"   
>Peridot eagerly opened the thick cardboard box in her hands, expecting to see VHS tapes lined up within. Her face fell as she saw booklets within. She carefully pulled the booklets out, down to a thin plastic box at the bottom.   
>"Oh, looks like you were really eager to get started!" Anon entered the room cheerfully, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. His face fell a bit as he noticed the upset expression on Peridot's face. "Peri, what's the matter?"  
>"A-anon, I think some clod cheated you of your currency! There's only a thin plastic box and some paper in the set!" tears ran down Peridot's face as she spoke, the hand holding the plastic case shaking.  
>"Wait, what?" Anon looked upon the booklets and the thin case in Peridot's hand. "Peri, don't you know what a DVD is?"   
>"N-no? All I have are thick boxes that project the images onto the television screen that have tape within."  
>"Here, hand me the box please." Peridot's hand still shakes as she hands the box over to Anon. Anon opens the plastic box, a slight pop sounding through the room. He smiles as he pulls a disk out. "This is a DVD, a Digital Video Disk. It's like the tapes you mentioned, only these don't have to be rewound, they can hold more episodes, and they take up less space. Here, I'll show you."  
>Anon casually walked over towards the television and popped the disk into the DVD tray. The tray hummed as it retreated into the DVD player, a menu screen popping up on the TV display.   
>"Oh my stars! Why has nobody informed me of these deeveedees before! They're spectacular things!"  
>"See Peri? Everything's okay. Let's start this up, shall we?"  
>Peridot and Anon cuddled up close to each other as Anon navigated the menu and pressed play on the first episode. The two shared popcorn as they sat in each other's embrace and enjoyed Camp Pining Hearts together.


End file.
